Family
by miraleeann
Summary: By request. A small look into how Harry's life could have been had his parents survived.


**By request. I realize that there are a lot of "holes" in this story. For example, why was Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets if James and Lily are alive? I don't have the answers to them. As I said this was requested. So please, ignore the holes and take it for what it is. Thank you.**

* * *

"You can't be mad at me for saving someone's life," Harry tried to rationalize his actions. "You can't punish me for being a hero."

"Is that so?" James asked as the trio stepped out of the fireplace and into their living room.

Harry nodded earnestly. "Mum you agree with me don't you?"

Lily avoided the question entirely. Instead she leaned over and placed a loving kiss on her son's forehead. "We're happy that you are home Love as well as that you are in one piece."

Harry smiled softly. His smile faded as he looked in the direction of his father. He knew that the man was upset by what had happened. Going in the Chamber of Secrets had been careless, Harry would admit that, but he had saved Ginny's life. Surely his parents couldn't be too angry at him for that.

"Up to your room," James instructed. "I'll be up shortly and we'll talk."

"But dad-"

"Go on," Lily cut her son off. "Change while you are up there as well. We have dinner at Uncle Sirius' tonight."

Harry nodded in agreement before heading towards the staircase. Under normal circumstances he would be excited about dinner at his uncle's house. Chances are his Uncle Remus would be there too. His only concern at the moment though was whether or not he would be able to sit at dinner.

Though his parents were quite brilliant they could also be pretty strict when they needed to be. It wasn't often that Harry found himself in serious trouble. He had received countless detentions throughout the school year only to receive an owl from his father or Uncle Sirius or both practically congratulating him on his misbehavior. He was a bit concerned that he had gone too far this time though.

He pushed open the door to his bedroom to find it in perfect condition. He knew that when he had gone back to Hogwarts several weeks ago that he had left some dirty clothes on the floor as well as his toy Quidditch pitch set up and a game of exploding snap. He would have to remember to thank his mother for cleaning it all up for him.

His trunk and Hedwig were already where they belonged.

He smiled softly at his pet owl before opening the door to her cage.

"Want to go outside?" He asked her.

He walked across the room and opened the window next to his bed.

Hedwig wasted no time flying outside to stretch her wings.

"She seems happy to be home," James mused from the doorway.

Harry nodded softly as he watched Hedwig fly to her favorite tree in the yard. She perched herself on one of the highest branches looking around happily.

"We need to talk about what happened Harry."

Harry didn't miss the rigorousness of his father's voice. If there was any doubt in his mind that he was actually in trouble it was erased.

"I had to save her life," Harry tried to explain as he walked away from his window. He sat down on the edge of his bed as he watched his dad walk into his room. His father took ahold of the desk chair and placed it across from his son before sitting. "I couldn't just let her die down there."

"You certainly couldn't," James agreed. "However you could have gotten a teacher or told someone else to go and get a teacher instead of putting your own life at risk."

Harry thought these words over before responding. "Yeah but there wasn't a lot of time and we had Professor Lockhart with us."

James practically rolled his eyes at this response. For weeks he and Harry had discussed how little of a Professor Lockhart actually was. It seemed that everyone, even Dumbledore lacked faith in the man's skills but the Defense Against the Darks Arts position was not an easy one to fill.

"You can honestly sit there and look me in the face and tell me that you thought that Lockhart would be the wisest decision? That you never for a moment thought that your mother and I wouldn't be upset by your actions?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "No, I knew you would be."

"Yet you went ahead and did it anyway?"

"For Ginny," Harry replied. He had known the Weasley's since he had been born. Ginny was practically family. Surely his dad could understand the need to save her and not waste any time doing so. "Are you going to spank me?" Harry couldn't help but ask. He could feel his ears practically burning off of his head in shame but he didn't care. He was closer with his dad than possibly anyone else in the world. Embarrassed or not, he knew he could still ask him.

"I don't know," James answered honestly. He knew that most parents, his own father included, would have never answered in such a way. He was often honest with Harry though. He felt that it worked best for their relationship. He also knew that most children, upon hearing such an answer would likely start begging and pleading and making promises but that wasn't Harry.

"We could ask Uncle Sirius what he thinks," Harry suggested.

James raised his eyebrows. "Your Uncle Sirius would likely tell me that I ought to buy you a reward for what you did."

Harry resisted the urge to state that he would agree with him. He knew his dad was right, his Uncle Sirius never got mad at him for anything.

James was silent for a moment as he tried to decide how this situation should be handled. He hadn't seen his son in weeks and he hardly wanted to dole out any punishments tonight. Still, it couldn't be ignored either.

"Your broom is on the ground for a month," James said firmly. "You'll also go to bed early tonight and think about things."

Harry's shoulders hunched a considerable amount. "But dad-"

"If you would rather a trip over my knee that can be arranged," James cut him off.

Harry quickly shook his head. He would take his broom on the ground for two months over that any day.

"It's settled then," James replied as he stood up. "Get changed so we can head to your Uncle Sirius' and you two can discuss how brutally unfair I am."

Harry couldn't help but smile at his father's words as the man leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"Welcome home son."

"Thanks dad."


End file.
